I Don't Wanna Run
by Copper's Mama
Summary: Sam/Andy fic. Andy doesn't want to have an excuse to run from Sam. Takes place a year or so in the future. Please read and review!


_..._

_A Sam/Andy fic. _

_..._

_Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Rookie Blue. _

_..._

_A/N: Another Sam/Andy fic from me. _

_I'm so glad you guys have liked my other stories so far, they've been so much fun to write! _

_Alrighty, this one related to the last episode, when Andy walked out on Luke, but it's a Sam fic for sure. _

_I hope you guys like this, I know I'll love writing it. _

_As always, please read and review, I live for feedback! _

...

It had been a long time since Andy McNally had had a date this good. They enjoyed a simple dinner with great conversation; he'd made her laugh more times than she could count. They got along so well - on _and_ off the job, so it was only natural that their relationship had progressed to more once the barrier of their working relationship was no longer in their way.

She enjoyed spending time with him. She enjoyed having him in her life, and she loved that he worked hard to be a part of her life. He'd passed up a chance to get on the Guns and Gangs squad, so that he could stay close to her.

That had tipped the scales of their relationship; allowed them to officially admit that they meant more to each other than just partners.

She felt herself being drawn closer and closer to him. It was a heady feeling, one that she relished, and longed to experience more of. But she was also afraid. She knew herself well, and she didn't want to ruin this relationship.

She found herself growing more and more tense as the night wore on. Eventually, the moment would come when they had to say goodnight, and she honestly didn't know what she would do. Would she kiss him? Would she invite him in? Would he invite her in? If she went over to his place, would they have sex? If they did have sex, would she run out on him afterwards? She really hated her trust issues. She wanted to trust Sam; no, she did trust Sam, she just hadn't been thrust into the sort of situation where her trust in him would have to overcome her fear of being abandoned.

Andy thought that Sam must know that she was acting strange, but he was doing his best to keep their date on track. She admired him even more for that. But, eventually, all good things must come to an end.

"Well, I guess we should about call it a night," Sam suggested, walking them back to his car.

Andy nodded her head, nervously playing with her fingers.

"So, your place or mine?" he joked.

Andy rolled her eyes at that, but actually thought about it. That light-hearted question carried such a heavy double-meaning, and he had no idea. If she went to his place, she risked leaving in the middle of the night and destroying their relationship. If she brought him back to her place, then she was committing herself to a relationship that had no guarantee of lasting, and she might be hurt in the long-run.

Sam regarded her thoughtfully, wondering what had distracted her. "You okay?" he asked her, his hand coming up to rest on her shoulder.

It seemed to snap her out of her trance, and she looked up at him, making up her mind. "Mine."

Sam blinked, realizing what she was saying. "You sure?"

Andy nodded her head, stepping closer to him. "Yes. I don't want to have an excuse to run," she told him.

He knew exactly what she meant. Even if he hadn't witnessed Callghan's burn-out, she'd confessed to him about her intimacy issues. Her wanting him to come back to her place was a big step. After a second, he slid his hand from her shoulder, bringing it down to clasp her hand. "You don't have to run."

Andy nodded her head, moving closer until she could rest her head against his chest. "I don't want to."

They stood there for a moment, and then made their way back to Sam's car. He drove them back to her place, making the trek up to her apartment.

They didn't have sex that night. They slept together, but it wasn't until the next date that Andy allowed herself to completely let go and fall with him. She knew that he wouldn't hurt her, that she was safe with him. When she woke up the following morning, with his arms wrapped around her stomach and his warm breath on the curve of her neck, that she realized she didn't want to run anywhere but into his arms.

...

_The end. _

_Just a short one, but I might expand on this kind of idea in another fic later. _

_Well, what did you guys think? Like it, hate it? _

_I'll try to get the next chapter of "What We Do For Family" posted either tonight or tomorrow. _

_Reviews are appreciated, flame if you must, but constructive criticism is much more useful. _

_Until next time ...! _


End file.
